


Late Night Folk Tales

by Francowitch



Series: SF Summer Challenge [3]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism, college au...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: There are things that go bump in the night, and Cain refuses to believe in any of them... That is until he meets Abel...





	Late Night Folk Tales

**Author's Note:**

> A million days late... here is another installment to the Summer SF challenge... and kind of two days in one... Paranormal/supernatural & college AU... The fic kinda got away from me... there were a few points where I was thinking it was near end... but then more sex happened lol... (I have a thirsty muse)... Hope you all enjoy... 
> 
> thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

##  Late Night Folk Tales

Cain knew that it wasn’t safe to go out late at night especially once the moon was high, but this was important. Cain felt his pocket vibrate. Tapping at the earpiece he heard the familiar voice of his friend Deimos.

“Cain, where are you man?” 

“Keep your panties on,” Cain chickled, “I’m almost there, only a few more minutes, just going to cut through the park.”

“The park? Are you insane?” Deimos’ voice crackled in Cain’s ear making him wince at the pitch.

“Stop yelling or I will hang up,” Cain scoffed, “I’ll be only a second. You’d think I was a little girl the way you are going on about it.”

Cain checked around him, it was dark as fuck, but a clear night. He looked above, the moon was full and shining down illuminating everything with a pale blue glow.

“It really is gorgeous out.” Cain murmured to himself, forgetting about his friend on the other line.

“Shit, dude, isn’t it a full moon out there?” Deimos sounded panicked, “Get your ass out of there, bad things happen when its like that.”

“When it’s like what exactly? Hmm?” Cain turned hearing a rustle in the bushes on his right. 

“What was that?” Deimos asked.

“Likely a squirrel or a cat or something,” Cain shrugged continuing down the path ignoring the sputtering in his ear. 

“Cain,” Deimos whined, “please, get out of there.”

“Ugh, stop whining,” Cain groaned. 

There was another loud rustle in the bush, Cain stopped walking and turned to look.

“Cain? Cain! What happened? Why can’t I hear you walking anymore?”

Cain hissed, “Gah! I told you stop harpin in my ear, fuck. I’ll see you when I get there.”

“Wait no-- Cain!” 

Cain turned off the earpiece despite Deimos’ cries to stop. He was overreacting and most of those tales were just scary stories to keep kids inside. Cain could feel his phone buzzing once more in his pocket, ignoring it he went closer to the clump of leaves. Cain was betting it was just some stray cat, out on the prowl. Cain moved closer, clicking his tongue to entice the small creature to him. He would prove all those stories false. All these adults and people scared over a small kitten.

* * *

Cain woke up feeling groggy and slightly sick, his whole body feeling sore as though he had worked out all the day before.  _ Just what the hell happened last night?  _ The sound came again, Cain opened one of his eyes, he was in his own bed and that noise was the sound of his phone buzzing on the bedside table. With a long groan, Cain reached over to pick up the small annoying object, answering the call without seeing who the caller was.

“Cain? Cain? Are you alive? Cain?” 

Deimos’ voice exploded from the small phone speaker making Cain groan at the sound.

“Yes, but you might not be if you keep yelling like that,” Cain grumbled rolling onto his back, “ugh what even happened last night?”

“You never made it here Cain,” Deimos paused, “after you got off with me, you never showed up. I’ve been calling you all night.”

Cain squinted at his phone display, it showed a bunch of missed called and texts from Deimos, “Weird.”

“What do you remember?”

“I was on my way and heard something in the bushes,” Cain stretched, moving to get out of bed.

“Oh god Cain, you didn’t… Tell me that you didn’t go to check.” Deimos’s voice came out like a moan.

“It was likely a cat or something,” Cain spoke, the sheet falling from him showing that he was completely naked, “Shit.”

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing, just realized I'm naked.” Cain chuckled, “You really worry too much. I’m gonna go get some breakfast meet you on campus later.” 

“Are you sure? I could stay on while you make breakfast and everything, hell let me meet you at your place.”

Cain snorted, “Don’t be ridiculous. Bye.”

“Fine, bye.” Deimos sounded deflated as Cain hung up the phone. 

Cain looked at himself in the mirror expecting to see his body covered in bruises for how sore he was. There was nothing, he was still just the same as he looked before, save for a strange red mark like a bug bite on his neck. Looking closer he rubbed at the irritated skin, he had no memory of how he got them. Cain shook his head, walking into the kitchen to at least put on a kettle while he tried to trace back his steps. 

Cain didn’t make it past the living room when he was stopped by the sight of a pale man sitting on his sofa reading a paper. Green eyes looked over towards Cain, taking in every inch of his very naked form. Cain could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, stuck between not knowing if he should be angry or embarrassed. 

“Who-- what-- how?” Cain sputtered, deciding to ignore his lack of clothing.

The pale man chuckle, “All you are missing is a ‘where’ and ‘when’. To answer, I am Abel, the what might take a bit to answer, but all in good time, I assure you. As to the how? Well you fainted in the park, so I brought you back to your home.”

Cain shut his eyes, “How did you know where I live, I mean if I fainted as you say, there is no way you could know where I lived.”

Abel smirked, “True, I may have overstepped, but I just looked in your wallet for your id and keys.”

“My… shit.” Cain’s eyes went wide, “Listen here, I don’t have anything worth stealing, I’m just a college student. Fuck, I’m on a damn scholarship, I literally have nothing to my name.”

Abel’s eyebrows raised in amusement, “Your worldly possessions, or lack there of in this case, are certainly not what I am after. Your wallet and keys are right over there, on the counter. You can check and see everything is still there, your crumpled five is still exactly where you left it, next to a condom that I really think is long past expired. Surprising given, well, look at you, no matter. It’s all there, you can check yourself if you do not believe me.”

For the second time Cain could feel the burn of embarrassment as the blood rushed to his face and neck.

“What do you want?”

Abel smile, his teeth unnaturally white making a small shiver run up Cain’s spine. “You really do amuse me Cain, but for now, why don’t you go put on something and we can talk.”

Cain started to approach Abel who was still sitting with an amused look on his face, then turned, this was probably better suited for pants or boxers at least. 

* * *

Cain came back to the living room fully dressed, Abel no longer sitting with the paper was moving around in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making some breakfast,” Abel turned, his hand full with a heaping plate of food and a mug of something hot.

“Aren’t you making yourself a little too much at home?”

Abel chuckled, “Oh this isn’t for me, here, sit down.”

Cautiously Cain sat down accepting the plate. It was piled high with food. “I didn’t even know I had eggs, or bacon.”

“You didn’t,” Abel replied, “I went and purchased this while you were resting. I do suggest you eat it while it is hot.”

“This is more than I normally eat.” As Cain said it he could feel his mouth watering and his stomach growl. He was famished, as though he hadn’t eaten for days.

“You might find yourself a bit hungrier than usual,” Abel smiled, “that is completely my fault, I was a bit overzealous last night. Think of this as an apology.”

“You were over-- Wait,” Cain put down his fork, “are you saying we fucked?”

Abel’s eyes were wide, “No we didn’t do anything so crude as that the first night, I was just hungrier than expected.”

“Hungr-- what the fuck are you talking about?”

Abel leaned forward on his elbows, resting his chin on his fist, “I’m a vampire Cain, and you smelled awfully delectable last night, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re a…” Cain sighed, “I really must have hit my head when I went down, cause I thought I heard you say you were a vampire.”

“I did.”

Cain put down his cutlery, “Yeah, okay. I’m just going to head out now, please lock the door whenever you plan on leaving. I’m out.”

Cain got up from the table picking up his bag for school along with the keys and wallet. 

* * *

“You finally made it,” Deimos jumped up once he saw Cain walking towards him on campus. 

“Yeah,” Cain sighed, “class is starting soon right?”

“Are you serious here?” Deimos shook his head, “You’ve been missing, missing hours, you look like you are undead. And what is that on your neck? Did you get bitten? I told you that walking around at night was dangerous, there is a reason we have a curfew in effect.”

Cain slapped Deimos’ hand away, “Fuck, what is with you? It’s just a bug bite. I told you I didn’t sleep well.”

Cain closed his eyes, as he felt a wave of nausea rush over him. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to raw in some deep breaths, “You know what I might need to head back. I think you’re right Deimos, I need to rest, would you sign me in for roll?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Deimos pursed his lips, “I’m coming to your place after though, and staying over.”

“Yeah yeah sure,” Cain agreed just wanting him to go so he could leave himself.

Deimos put his hand on Cain’s arm before pulling back, “Shit you are on fire Cain. Yo Ethos?”

A blond man turned, his eyes wide seeing Deimos calling to him, “Y-yes?”

“Answer roll for Cain and I,” Deimos spoke as he grabbed Cain’s bag from him, “I’ll owe you lunch later this week ‘kay?”

“Uhh sure,” Ethos answered his head bobbing in response turning as a taller man called out to him. “Coming Praxis, uhh later, and feel better.”

“What are you doing?” Cain asked, he was feeling worse and worse the longer he stood there, something was pulling him back home.

“Come on,” Deimos threw Cain’s bag over his shoulder, “you should have just let me know that you were sick.”

“You nag like a wife,” Cain groaned his head spinning. “Shit its really hot out here.”

“Yeah but none of the benefits,” Deimos sighed, “also, it's over thirty right now, you just have a fever. If you were feeling better you would be complaining about the heat.”

* * *

It took a while but Deimos managed to get Cain back to his apartment, along the way stopping at the convenience store for a few supplies to help bring own the fever. 

“Okay you get into bed I’ll make you something to eat to have with your medicine.” Deimos ordered.

Cain groaned as he made his way to his bedroom, grateful that the curtains were all closed making the apartment dim. 

“Well hello there, so thoughtful that you brought me something to eat.”

Cain looked up seeing Abel laying on his bed a smirk on the vampire’s face. He stumbled, swearing as he tripped over the pants he had just tried to step out of. 

“You okay in there Cain?” Deimos’ voice called from the kitchen, “I just put the kettle on, I can come help--”

“I’m fine,” Cain barked out, “No, don’t come in here, Im naked.”

He could hear a snort from the kitchen, “Are you a blushing bride now? I thought I was supposed to be the wife in this relationship.”

Cain glared at Abel who mouthed the word ‘wife’ to him in curiosity, “Fuck off, I’m fine. I just tripped over something in here.”

“You know if you cleaned up a little,” Deimos started.

“Shut up, give me a minute.” Cain sighed pressing a hand against his forehead before addressing Abel in a hushed tone. “What the hell are you still doing here? I thought I told you to lock up.”

Abel cocked his head to the side, “But I did lock up, I locked the door once you left. You do remember having to use a key in order to come inside don’t you?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Cain hissed, “I meant when you left, to lock up before you left.”

Cain could feel the room spin, making him stagger, what the fuck was wrong with him.

“Tch!” Abel clicked his tongue, “It seems that the venom is activating much faster than intended. Usually you would have a full day before the symptoms would start to show.”

“Venom?” Cain asked, before he could hear the answer he collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. The last thing he could remember was seeing the sad look in the vampire’s eyes in front of him, and the panic sound of Deimos calling out his name.

* * *

Everything that came next was a haze, he could hear voices around him, but never was able to answer back. When Cain opened his eyes again, everything was dark, at first, the details of the room slowly coming into sharp focus.

It was different.

Everything was different. Cain could tell the moment he opened his eyes, that something had changed in him and around him. The apartment was still his, but he was able to pick out the motes flying in the air, the way they floated on the lazy air currents that blew around the room. The room itself was dark, despite there being no lights on, Cain could see everything without any troubles. 

Cain also noticed how he could hear everything in his surroundings, it was a cacophony of sounds, but nothing seemed to be on. First thing he noticed was the light hum, from his clock radio, followed by the delicate tick of what he could only assume was from a fly somewhere in the room. 

Each new sensation was overwhelming to Cain’s senses, this was worse than the time he had tried shrooms with Deimos. Flipping from moments of utter clarity to absolute chaos in full high definition. 

Cain isn’t sure what alerted him, but he went from being enthralled in bed to at high alert and snarling at the door to his bedroom. The sound of Abel’s voice the only thing to penetrate to him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Cain,” Abel spoke, his voice low but resonating command. 

Cain immediately blinked looking to Abel, then to Deimos who was staring his eyes wide. 

“You are safe,” Abel croned, “I didn’t expect my venom to go through your system so swiftly. I’m sorry you had to go through this without any preparation. Though in your shrewdness you did bring your first meal with you.” 

Cain cocked his head, “First what?”

Cain looked from Abel to Deimos, realizing for the first time that his friend was no just watching the exchange, but was actually tied to one of his kitchen chairs. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Cain growled, “Release Deimos this second.”

Abel’s eyebrow cocked, “Oh you would rather a chase? That is easily done, but if you are thinking that he can live after knowing what we are, what  _ you _ are, then I would have to decline your request.”

Cain snarled pushing Abel back against the wall, his apartment shaking at the force of their contact. 

Abel laughed, “Are you challenging me child?”

Cain pressed his face forward roughly kissing the man in front of him, biting his lip until the sweet salty burst of Abel’s blood touched his tongue. 

“You will not harm Deimos,” Cain said, speaking slowly, “I will not allow it.”

“Show me.” Abel challenged.

Cain wrapped his hand around Abel’s throat pressing down hard so he could feel the corded muscle. “I will end you.”

Abel made a soft sound, his legs opening to allow Cain’s thigh to press between them. Cain could feel Abel’s cock, thick and hard, pressing against his leg. The smaller man grinding against him as though a bitch in heat. 

Cain growled kissing Abel fiercely, “Mine.” 

Abel let out a sound of pleasure as he was manhandled by the younger newborn, his arms wrapping around Cain’s neck pulling him in closer. “Show me.”

Cain tore at Abel’s clothing letting go only long enough to expose his ass and turn him towards the wall. “Is this what you want? Someone to control you?”

A moan ripped from Abel’s lips as Cain roughly fingered him open, thick digits thrusting deep inside, spreading him wide. Cain pulled his cock out from his boxers, already dripping with precum, stroking the slick down his shaft before thrusting deep inside Abel in a single motion.

“Cain, ahh,” Abel protested lightly, “too soon, fuuuungh.”

Cain fucked deeply into Abel, his pace rough and firm. Twisting his fingers into Abel’s hair he yanked back his head, leaning in to speak into the older vampire’s ear. “I thought you wanted me to show you, don’t play coy now.”

Cain’s fingers dug into Abel’s hips as he fucked into the older vampire, each thrust pulling low and needy moans from him. Cain felt Abel tighten around him, his back arching, “I’m cumming! Ahh-- no--”

Cain didn’t stop, his hips moving in long languid movements, “I’m not done with you.” Cain pulled out, his cock still hard as he turned Abel around. “Wrap your arms around me.”

Abel did as he was bid, moaning as Cain picked him up and thrust him back inside. 

“You really do feel so good,” Cain moaned nipping along Abel’s neck, “you smell so good.”

“Bite me,” Abel cried out, “drink from me.”

Cain’s mouth began to water, he could feel the need for blood rising. So different from other appetites, where wanting food or water seemed so pale compared to wanting blood. He wanted to consume Abel’s very soul, and while he could smell the blood from the human sitting off to the side, the scent of his arousal and fear. The thick salty scent of his blood pumping through his system, something that Cain knew by instinct he should want but it was the elder vampire in front of him that he desired the most. 

Cain wrenched Abel’s head to the side, he could feel his fangs descending from his gums. His gums were burning, his throat suddenly tight and dry begging for nourishment that he knew was just below the surface.

“Hurry please,” Abel panted, “while you’re inside me, I need you.”

Cain closed his eyes running his tongue first along the pale flesh before sinking his teeth down. Immediately there was a rush of salty heat, as Abel’s blood filled Cain’s mouth and rushed down his throat. Cain latched onto Abel’s neck, drawing the blood deep inside himself, his hips still moving as he thrusted repeatedly into the elder vampire. Cain drank as Abel’s fingers dug into his back, he was so close, between the blood and the feeling of Abel’s ass tightening around his cock.

Cain could hear the way Abel’s breath hitched, he was close once more. He lapped at the wound that was no longer gushing but trickling as the holes in the skin began to close up. Not much longer, Cain fucked harder into Abel, he would empty every last drop into Abel, marking him thoroughly inside and out. Cain let out a bestial growl as he felt his balls tighten before emptying himself inside Abel. 

Cain let himself sleep from within Abel, cum oozing from his hole making the older vampire whimper at the loss. Cain let Abel down to the floor, “Was that enough of a show for you?”

Abel’s knees shook as he tried to regain his balance, his slacks hooked around a single leg. “S’good.”

“I’m not quite done with you yet either,” Cain smirked, “you were wrong about Deimos, and you owe him an apology.”

Abel cocked his head to the side, “What do you suggest, you did as I asked, I will not harm the human as you demanded.”

“Yes,” Cain said nodding slowly, “but look at him now, he doesn’t deserve to be left in such a state. Crawl over, and do something about that, make him feel better.”

Abel swallowed then looked over to the young man who was still tied up and sitting watching them. The front of his pants painfully tented, a small wet, dark spot growing on the fabric. He smelt heavily of sweat and arousal, with a small hint of fear. It was just the type of meal which Abel relished having, but this would be strictly sex, no blood. 

Cain watched as Abel dropped to his hands and knees, his plump ass in the air as he crawled over to Deimos. He could feel his cock twitching, wanting to rise once more at the sight, giving Cain ideas for later. If there would be a later. 

Abel rose up to his knees, his hands sliding up Deimos’ legs before ghosting over his groin. He pressed his face against the hard cock, breathing in the scent of his precum, licking the salty fabric with a soft purr. Deftly he opened Deimos’ jeans, his cock heavy and glistening with precum that beaded along the slit. 

* * *

Deimos wasn’t certain about what the hell was going on with his friend or the sudden change, but he learned without a doubt that he was no longer human and this other one was the reason behind it. He watched Cain rise from his fevered sleep with enough energy to fuck Abel against the wall, movements that at times were too fast for him to track with his eyes. The sound of the pair crashing against each other with enough force that you could almost hear bones snapping. 

Now the one called Abel was crawling over to him, Deimos looked over to Cain who was watching the exchange with hungry eyes. Deimos could feel himself becoming even more aroused, unable to move due to the tight ropes that bound him, all he could do was wait for what Cain allowed. 

Deimos let out a soft moan as Abel stroked his engorged cock, he could see the shine of the vampire’s sharp incisors. The sight of the sharp teeth so close to his genitals arousing him further. While he always knew he was a bit strange in his tastes, he thought he would be the one giving the pain rather than the one being restrained. The loss of control was intoxicating, whimpers escaped from Deimos’ lips as he felt the wet heat of Abel’s mouth wrap around his cock. 

“Just like that,” Cain spoke, his voice soft but commanding, “take him all in.”

Deimos pulled at his restraints wishing his hands were free to card through Abel’s soft looking hair. Abel pressed down on Deimos’ thighs, inhibiting him from thrusting up, controlling just how deep he would take the cock. 

Deimos looked over to Cain, he was standing right behind Abel, his own hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked it hard once more. Precum ejaculating into Abel’s mouth, Deimos was nearing his limit at a rapid pace. 

“Please,” Deimos whined at Cain. 

“What do you want to see Deimos?” Cain asked his voice sultry.

“Let me cum,” Deimos replied, biting his lip before he could finish the thought.

“Anything else?” Cain teased, “It looks like you want something more.”

“Fuck him too,” Deimos could feel his cheeks heating up as he said it, “fuck him hard so he screams around me.”

Cain growled in pleasure, his hand moving in sure strokes, “As you wish.”

Deimos watched as Cain lowered himself so that he was able to thrust into Abel once more. The elder vampire gasping as Cain’s hips moved. Abel hesitated for only a moment before taking to Deimos once more, his motions in time to Cain’s movements. The hum from Abel vibrated up Deimos’ spine, even if this was the last experience he would ever have in this life, he had no regrets. 

“Give him what he wants Abel,” Cain purred, “suck him down and drink up every last drop.”

Abel whimpered, his back arching as he came, spurts of white painting the floor. Deimos cried out his head thrown back as he came into Abel’s mouth listening to him greedily drinking every drop. Cain thrusted a few more times before cumming, his fingers digging into Abel’s hips.

* * *

Cain carefully removed the ropes which bound Deimos, checking his wrists for bruising before carrying the passed out form of his friend to the bathroom where Abel already had a bath running. Cain marveled at how light and easy it was to carry Deimos who was while slim, was still a full grown man. 

“How is he so light?” Cain asked as he cleaned off his friend.

“You aren’t mortal anymore,” Abel shrugged, “it is just part of the change. Your senses are heightened.”

“So what does this now entail?” Cain asked.

“In what way?” Abel asked in return slipping into the water alongside the pair, “You are now immortal, not that you cannot be killed, but it is a lot harder for it to happen.”

“Is it like the movies? Am I allergic to the sun?”

Abel shook his head, “No, but you also won’t sparkle like a bitch either. You will be weaker during the day compared to at night. And feeding during sex as we just did, that will give you the most energy.”

“I will not eat Deimos.” Cain glared.

Abel snorted, “I think I was the one who was eating him.”

Cain let out a growl, Deimos shifted in his arms, letting out a low whimper, calming only as Cain scratched his nails along his scalp. 

“I swear that your little pet is safe,” Abel sighed, “you made it more than clear your thoughts on the matter and you will learn that I am not one to go back on my word.”

“My pet?”

Abel tilted his head indicating to Deimos, “That one right there, you don’t think I would allow you to just let him go. He knows what we are, either he becomes you thrall or he becomes our meal. I am impartial to whatever you decide.”

“You cannot eat Deimos,” Cain glares.

Abel chuckled, “I think we have established that fact, also you might want to take that one out of the water.”

Cain looked down to see Deimos was now shivering, trying to curl into himself. 

“Our bodies are much cooler than theirs,” Abel explained, his eyes looking sad and distant, “they are so fragile in this state.”

Cain stepped out of the bath, Deimos still in his arms as he went for a towel and then took him back to his bedroom. “Sorry, I have no idea what I have brought you into.”

Deimos sighed snuggling into the comforter, “S’okay, night night.”

Cain snorted, his friend always was like that, talking in his sleep. When he woke they would have to talk later, they all would. Cain stood up from the bed moving silently into the living area where Abel was waiting, in his hands was a glass of amber liquid that cain could smell was some of his scotch. 

“There is a second glass I took out for you, if you desire.”

Cain looked from Abel to the bottle that was on the counter next to another glass. “So we can rink more than blood I take it?”

Abel snorted, “Of course, we would have been outed far quicker if we were as the stories say. We can also eat, though it carries no nutritional value to us, and really having more than a small amount can make us feel ill.”

“Is any of it true?” Cain asked pouring himself a few ounces of alcohol.

Abel leaned back in his chair with a small sigh, “I suppose something in the old stories might be true. I can’t say that I know them all, if we are being honest.”

“Reflection?”

“You have one.”

“Silver?”

“Much nicer looking than gold in my opinion.”

“Crosses? Churches?”

“Not my belief system, but can be pretty.” 

“Silver bullets?”

“Isn’t that for werewolves?” Abel was grinning at the rapid fire questions, “We can be shot, it hurts, but we can heal from that.”

“Drinking blood.”

Abel snorted, “Well you know the answer there. Yes, drinking blood is a requirement, it is what keeps us going. Though we can go into a sleep or hibernation of sorts, I don’t recommend it as it is painful at first and once more when you wake. We can also get our energy through sex. Sex is an exchange of energy, best of course when it is between our own kind. Though I can’t say I have ever felt as good as I did with you earlier.”

“Oh?” Cain watched with interest in the way Abel glanced away, swirling the drink in his hands. "Last one, do we sleep? I don't feel tired, just the opposite." 

Abel took a sip from his glass, "We do sleep, just we don't need as much as humans." 

"True apex predators then." Cain mused. 

Abel chuckled, "Yes, we are that." 

"Are there more like us, I mean who made you?" 

Abel went silent his lips sealed. 

Cain rolled his eyes, "Tch! Really? You're going to clam up and not tell me." 

Cain turned putting his empty glass on the counter, feeling suddenly tired of word play. Cain walked to the bedroom, let him keep his secrets. He slammed the door to his bedroom startling slightly when Deimos made a small moan from the bed.  _ Shit. _ Just what the fuck had they all gotten involved in. Cain crawled into the bed beside Deimos ensuring to keep a blanket between them. Deimos sighed and snuggled against Cain’s chest, soft snores lulling Cain into a sort of resting state.

* * *

Cain’s eyes snapped open as he felt movement and the sound of blankets shifting, his eyes narrowing when he saw Abel laying across from him on the other side of Deimos’ still form.

“I didn’t intend to chase you away,” Abel said, his voice low, “my past, it is just very complicated. It isn’t something which I really like to think or talk about if I don’t have to.”

Cain snorted not countering anything that was said.

“I know,” Abel sighed, “you’re new and I really have to just get over it. Yes, there are others, and the one who made me? Well lets just put it that I have no contact with my sire, not for a very long time. And I won’t be bringing you to them for any sort of reason in the future. Our kind are not the type to build communities or live in the way that humans do. Some create ‘families’, small clans or covens, while others will remain solitary, just wandering the world alone, avoiding others.”

“And which are you?” Cain asked.

“I like the idea of a coven,” Abel mused, “a family of our kind sounds nice. A way to protect each other, and the general companionship that it can offer. Though I have been alone for so long it is hard for me to change that mentality. I turned you on a whim, which is not the greatest of reasons, but I sensed in you a bit of what I was feeling. It seems I was wrong, given your attachment to your humanity.”

“You-- weren’t-- wrong, per say.” Cain replied, choosing his words carefully, “Its not that I have great attachment to the world, I didn’t exactly grow up in the best of places. I have no parents or siblings, save this idiot, who I have had attached to me since we were kids.”

“They why don’t you have him join us?”

“Take away his choice?”  _ The way you took away mine. _ The remainder of the accusation hung between them, Cain saw how Abel flinched at the unspoken part to the question. 

“What if I ask for it?” Deimos’ voice cut between them. 

Cain looked down to see Deimos staring directly at him, his eyes were clear and showed no hesitation. He knew this look from childhood, it was the one which didn’t allow for arguments as no matter what Deimos would follow through once he had decided. 

Cain sighed, “You know this isn’t like playing a game or when you wanted to go down that massive water slide. There is no taking it back or just climbing down if you aren’t feeling it anymore or if you get scared. This is one of those decisions that you cannot change once it is made.”

“Your friend is right, human,” Abel spoke, his voice soft, “this is not something you can decide so easily.”

Cain glared sharply at Abel before looking back to Deimos.

Deimos turned to look at Abel, “Will this decision mean I can stay by Cain’s side?”

Abel shrugged, “I suppose, I mean so long as you don't tire of each other, or get killed, your time together would be infinite.”

Cain snorted, “I haven’t been able to shake Deimos for over twenty years, of course he would follow me here too.”

“How do I do it then?” Deimos asked.

Abel looked over to Cain, uncertain of what he should do only getting a noncommittal shrug.

“I would have to bite you,” Abel said, “and then depending on how your body reacts to the bite you will either die or become like us.”

Deimos nodded, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Abel looked back to Cain once more before licking his lips, his fangs descending as he opened his mouth to bite Deimos’ neck. 

“Wait!” Deimos called out just seconds before Abel’s teeth touched his flesh. 

Abel pulled back his eyes narrowing, “What? Are you changing your mind already?”

“No,” Deimos glared back, challenging the vampire, “I want Cain to do it.”

Cain rolled his eyes, “For fuck sakes Deimos.”

“What?”

Cain looked to Abel, “Can I even do this? I mean, I just became, uhh, this.”

Abel thought about it for a moment, “I’m really not sure.”

Deimos coughed bringing the attention back to him, “What if, you both, you know…” 

Cain see Deimos’ face flushing a deep scarlet at the thought, the image making Cain start to grow hard. Cain glanced to Abel who answered, “We can certainly do that.”

Cain nodded in agreement, “Ready then?”

Deimos pulled himself free from the blankets surrounding him until he was flush against Cain, his boy heat leeching into the cooler flesh. Cain could feel Deimos’s erection pressing against his groin, leading him to think about his other appetites. 

“Focus,” Abel said softly, a small smirk on his face as he smelled the arousal on both of them. “Bite him, as you did with me, I will help you stop if you need to.”

Cain licked his lips, his hands roaming along Deimos’ hips. Cain let his fangs descend, once glance to Abel and together they bit down on opposite sides of Deimos’ neck. Cain could feel Deimos’ fangers dig into his shirt, his body going stiff at the initial penetration which caused both vampires to press themselves closer to him. Cain and Abel ran their hands soothingly along Deimos’ body, caressing and comforting him until he was pliant against them, small moans and sighs escaped from his lips as both vampires drank down his blood. Cain could hear his heart slowing down with each pull, coming off just moments before Abel, lapping at the small puncture wounds until they healed. 

“Now we wait,” Abel said, his fingers carding through Deimos’ black hair.

“Your new coven just gained a new member,” Cain smirked, “this one you won’t be able to get rid of even if you want to. Trust me.”

Abel chuckled, “I hope so.”

Cain shifted in the bed.

“What is it Cain?”

Cain looked over Deimos’ prone form, “He is going to take too damn long. How did you stand the wait?”

Abel chuckled realizing what was bothering Cain, “You forget I had this huma-- Deimos here to torture as I waited for you to wake. I was occupied, but I suppose that is not an option this time.”

Cain watched as Abel got up from the bed and was at the door, he glanced back tilting his head in question, “Well are you going to come with me? We can take care of your little problem in the living room as he transitions.”

Cain moved faster than he thought possible the pair crashing onto the sofa where Cain straddled Abel and began to grind against him as their mouths met. It wasn’t long before Abel was finger fucking Cain, opening him up with his digits garnering the most lewd sounds from the younger man. 

“I want more than your fingers Abel,” Cain growled. 

Abel shifted aligning himself against Cain’s entrance, “Guide yourself.”

Cain hissed as he lowered himself onto Abel’s cock, enjoying the sting of being filled. His new ability allowing him to take Abel much faster than if he were human.

Cain was barely seated when Abel purred in his ear, “Good boy, now ride me. You aren’t allowed to cum this time until I am satisfied, or I will have to punish you.”

Cain shivered enjoying the switch in control, “Yes.”

Abel’s hands ghosted down Cain’s back before landing a sharp slap on his ass, “Come now, be a good boy and start moving, you won’t get me to cum just sitting there.”

Cain growled playfully as he began to roll his hips, fucking himself on Abel, relishing the feel of the fingers which pressed into his ass, kneading and seperating, opening him up even more. 

Cain moaned riding Abel faster, “You feel s’good.”

Abel nipped at Cain’s neck, “You are being such a good boy, such a little slut.”

Cain shivered, is hips shaking.

“You like that?” Abel continued, “You like it when I talk to you like this? I can feel you tighten around me, trying to milk me dry. So different from your big talk earlier.”

“What can I say,” Cain ginned, “I’m one hell of a switch, fill my greedy hole.”

Abel groaned latching onto Cain’s neck, sinking his fangs in. Cain cried out, his own fangs descending before biting down on Abel. The moment he felt the hot rush of blood on his tongue he felt the rush of heat from Abel’s cock. Both men moaning as the drank, Cain still moving, as he chased his own orgasm. Abel moved his hand between them, wrapping around Cain’s cock, stroking him until he came, lifting back his head to cry out.

They stayed connected, cum cooling on their skin.

“I wasn’t joking when I said that we were good together,” Abel sighed.

Cain chuckled, “I have one more question.”

“Well you have me pinned,” Abel smiled in return.

“If we are dead, how is it that we are able to cum?”

Abel bit his bottom lip, “Well, to start. We aren’t dead. I’m not sure what we are classified as, but it isn’t dead, so much as, paused. So everything functions, it all works, just no aging. Does that help?”

“I suppose it will have to do,” Cain shrugged.

“You have more questions don’t you?” Abel asked.

Cain smirked, “They can wait, it isn’t like we are going anywhere.”

“Well,” Abel kissed Cain, “we could actually go anywhere. It isn't like there is anything holding the three of us back.”

“Hmm, true,” Cain nodded, “shame the idea of my dropping out of school though.”

“Who says you have to?” Abel asked.

“The fact I don’t age for one.”

Abel snorted, “How long do you think a degree takes?”

“Touche.”

“Once you and Deimos graduate we can go off and travel wherever you want to.”

Cain smiled, “I like this plan.”

They were silent for a moment only the sound of a clock on the wall could be heard.

“You think he will be out for a while yet?” Cain asked.

“A day at least,” Abel replied, “something on your mind?”

Cain ran his tongue along Abel’s lip, nipping at the flesh, “A few somethings, which includes having your mouth on me. Perhaps revisiting that spanking idea later too.”

Abel let out a purr like sound, “Oh yes I really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
